


寒冬（一发完）

by sususususu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususususu/pseuds/sususususu
Summary: 基于“乱炖梗宇宙”设定下的双罗。





	寒冬（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *伪兄弟，无骨科。  
> *罗浮生和罗非曾经是是再组家庭。  
> *罗浮生现在是【家族】的第二个养子。

「冬雪寒夜昏鸦，白骨月下生花。」

 

今日是龙城入冬以来最冷的一天。

罗浮生走在街上，冷风从夹克的衣领和袖口灌进来，带着未落地的雪粒，在皮肤上融化出一片潮湿的刺骨寒意。他却好似不知冷暖，也许是喝了酒微醺的身体正散发着源源不断的热，用靴子踩着路边脏污的积雪「吱嘎吱嘎」拐进街口，抖落肩上的薄白，轻车熟路地走进一处闹中取静的高档小区。

时间已经过了午夜，远处酒吧街仍是灯火通明。

或者说，整个城市被包围在温暖的颜色里，热闹繁华得不知疲倦。

罗浮生却突然感觉累了。

他在高美高喝了两轮，放在他兄弟沈巍身上几乎是致死量，罗浮生却跟个没事儿人一样用指纹开了别墅的门。房子的主人奢侈地开了每个房间的空调，一股暖风迷了他的眼，醉意被暖风吹起来，着实让他有些头昏脑胀。

房子的主人听到楼下的动静，打开楼梯间的灯。

罗浮生先是看到了一截白皙的脚踝，从棉质拖鞋里生长出来，又隐没进空空荡荡的裤腿里。来者罩着一身加绒的浴袍，发梢还有些湿意，站在楼梯上紧盯着不请自来的醉鬼。可醉鬼不自知，三两步上前走到客厅的沙发坐下。

“钱先生没留下过夜吗？”

罗非给他倒了一杯水，另一只手上的金边骨瓷碟子里放着三片药。

他把东西放下：“钱先生不会再来了。托你的福。”罗非的声音清冷，在暖气充足的房间里像一块被打碎的坚冰，“把药吃了醒醒酒。”说完，就不理会罗浮生。他径自走到沙发柜上拿起电话打给主宅，罗浮生醉得不轻，但也能清晰地听见从两片精致的薄唇中吐出「沈先生」三个字，又仔仔细细地交代了罗浮生的状况，最后以一个简单的「嗯」收尾。

事实上，罗浮生上个月就发现了钱先生进出这里。

这让他感到吃味。房子是他买的，户头上写的是他的名字，当然以罗非现在的身家也不需要非得呆在罗浮生的房子里，但他住进来，罗浮生就把他和这栋别墅一起理所当然地当成自己的财产。对于陌生人留夜的事情，无论对方是谁，都足够让他不悦。

「家族」是个无所不知的魔盒，罗浮生不费吹灰之力就查到了钱先生。

倒不是说钱先生不合适。放眼现在的龙城，钱先生都是数一数二的好对象，多金又不滥情，为人也算得上绅士，起码罗浮生没查到他有什么恶心的怪癖。要说有什么不可告人的目的，也不过是想借着罗非认识认识隐于幕后的沈巍而已，并没有多余的腤臢心思。再说，罗非找什么样的男朋友，沈巍没有发话，罗浮生更管不着。

但一想到曾无意撞见钱先生在暗巷里轻啄罗非的嘴唇，他胸腔里就升起一股无名之火。

幸好罗非和钱先生的关系仅仅维持了大半个月，他们除了亲吻没有更进一步。不然罗浮生可能会忍不住让他尝尝断子绝孙的味道。

“今晚你睡我房间。明早罗诚会来接你回主宅。”

罗浮生干吞下解酒药，从后面搂住他：“我睡你房间，那你睡哪里？”他舔着后槽牙笑，一手伸进罗非的睡衣，在漂亮的腰线上来回摩挲，“我睡眠质量不好，喝了酒现在更睡不着了。你说怎么办吧，啊？哥……”

「哥」。他软下声音，带着酒气吹出一个颤声，尾音起起伏伏拖得老长。

罗非的声音发哑：“要做就快做，做完快睡。”

得了对方的允许，罗浮生更加肆无忌惮，手掌沿着腰线上去，把胸口的两枚乳珠拧得通红发烫。「嘶」，罗非倒吸了一口冷气，罗浮生毫无耐心地扯开他的睡衣扣子，含住了红肿的乳珠，卡在贝齿间用粗糙的舌尖用力舔舐。

罗非的身体很快就回应了这番熟悉的动作。

他们越界的兄弟情隐秘地持续了好几年。

罗非少年时期和罗浮生分开后，就一直生活在沈巍的眼皮子底下。罗浮生就仗着沈巍会对他睁一只眼闭一只眼，时常去罗非的住处厮混。直到他终于让罗非搬进自己的房子里，作为条件他们才在名义上暂时中断了联系。

联系只是表面上断了，罗非的身体却深深记着罗浮生。

每一次抚摸、拥抱、亲吻和性爱都被很好地记住。

罗浮生褪下罗非的裤子，亲吻他微微抬头的性器。他最喜欢罗非陷在情欲里的表情，绯红的脸颊、充满水汽的双眼，眯着的眼睛虚了焦也能定格在罗浮生身上，与往常的矜持清冷都沾不上边，敏感得被罗浮生一碰就会出水，却能奇妙地堪堪在热情与淫荡之间找到一个微妙的让人欲罢不能的平衡点。

罗非颤抖着，羞赧中带着不安。

和钱先生想比，罗浮生算不上一个温柔地情人。每一次非要等自己尽兴，他才会结束性爱，罗非身上必然留下青紫的红印。他好几次都遇见罗非带着他的痕迹与人交谈，对方的眼睛赤裸火热，停留在严丝合缝的正装边缘的漏网之鱼上。

罗浮生起头，和罗非交换了一个冗长的深吻。

他随手从茶几抽屉里找到了一只护手霜，和留在罗非袖口上的味道一模一样。名声在外的玉阎罗狡黠一笑，抓住罗非的脚踝打开，将他兄长所有的秘密都暴露于灯光下。罗非动了情，连大腿内侧都沾染了欲望的颜色。

乳白色的护手霜被送了进去。

其实里面已经湿热，软肉吮吸上来，罗浮生立刻加了第二根手指。

此时罗非身上只有大敞的睡衣和挂在手臂上的浴袍，睡裤不知扔到了哪里，脖颈和胸口都是罗浮生留下的痕迹，连小腹也没有放过。他吐出粗重炽热的气息，清晰地感觉到罗浮生带着枪茧的手指，哆哆嗦嗦地哀嚎道：“浮生……浮生……快进来……”

话到最后，却因罗浮生用指腹飞快碾过甬道里的那点而破音。

罗非尖叫着射了出来，带着哭腔又在不应期里被罗浮生横冲直撞地进入。他被完全填满了，细弱的腿像坚韧的藤蔓攀附在罗浮生腰上，挺立的前端就像个蜜壶源源不断地漏出清液，在罗浮生的压榨里颤颤巍巍地吐出白汁。

罗浮生鼓着腮帮子长吁一口气。

太紧了。他和罗非分开的几年，也没人胆敢造访这条幽境。

他揽着罗非的腰坐下，人前衣冠楚楚的男人大张双腿坐在罗浮生的阳具上，因为突然地姿势变化更加深入。罗非的喉咙深处挤出柔软的尖锐的呻吟，宛若受伤动物的哀鸣。罗浮生拨开他汗涔涔的头发，像一个体贴的情人轻吻他的后颈。

“哥，你跟我走吧。”

他往罗非双腿之间摸了一把水，揉捏起火热的性器。

罗非咬合的牙关瞬间打开，极不符合他涵养地破口大骂了他：“你他妈的……”然而这声谩骂在顶撞中化作了破碎的低吟。他背后传来罗浮生低沉的笑：

“你妈不就是我妈……你要不要给我生一个，我们亲上加亲。”

罗浮生抓住他的肩膀，以结合的姿势把他推到茶几上趴下，掐着他的腰肢抽插。那只抚慰性器的手却恶意地堵住了前端的出口。罗非被汹涌的情欲逼得浑身颤抖又得不到纾解，穴肉虔诚地收紧，眼里满盈着水汽被送上顶端。

罗浮生在最深处射了出来。

他的酒醒了，眼前是趴在茶几上罗非密布汗珠与红痕的脊背。

可惜他罗二少爷从来不懂风雅，家里的古董他摔了也就摔了。罗非的肩背腰肢上被他掐出了青青紫紫的手印，又连啃带咬地留了不少痕迹。股间的穴口一时间没能合拢，滴落下罗浮生注入的浊液。

罗非闭目休息了片刻，挣扎着支起还在高潮余韵里颤抖的身体。

他拢住敞开的上衣，光着腿，腿间还是一塌糊涂，脸上却已经恢复了往日的骄矜：“行了，罗二少爷，回去睡吧。”见罗浮生不语，他又说，“以后少叫我「哥」，被沈先生或是老爷子知道了都不好……”

“呵。”罗浮生冷笑，“有什么不好。”

“你不懂。”

罗浮生不以为意地摆摆手：“沈巍有脑子，他清楚得很，不然当年他收留你干嘛。哥，你放宽心，要是他敢对你做什么，你告诉我，我去黑盾组把赵云澜的牙打下来，串成一条项链送到他面前。”

罗非大约是被罗浮生的一番豪言壮志惊了，用情事后湿漉漉的眼睛看他，颇有些惜他命的意味：“你好端端地去招惹沈先生干什么。老爷子的病情你也看到了，沈先生是他的继承人，你最不该去招惹的人就是他。”

罗浮生理亏，出奇的撇撇嘴没反驳。

他可真佩服赵云澜，到底用了什么方法把迷魂汤灌进沈巍嘴里的。

罗非从茶几抽屉里摸出烟抽一根点上，在吞云吐雾中催促他：“还不快去睡。”罗浮生只好悻悻地上楼，迅速冲个澡就睡下。罗非下楼之前还躺在这张床上，枕头留着他身上的暗香，是他脖颈间新的冷香味。

只不过被褥已经凉了。

罗浮生躺进去，鬼使神差地想起自己第一次进入主宅的情景，想起沈巍脱于七情六欲之外波澜不惊的冰冷双眼。明明也是一副少年的模样，却生生地把自己克制成一个怪物，每分每秒都为了「家族」而活着。他那双精致漂亮的眼镜在罗浮生和罗非之间辗转数次，指尖落在罗浮生身上。

罗浮生就成了老爷子第二个养子。

在老爷子的眼里，不管是罗浮生还是后来的何开心、林风都不是他的孩子。他没有孩子，沈巍是他培养出来的继承人，剩下的都是他为沈巍找来的帮手。在他被迫与罗非兄弟分离的时候，罗浮生就没有家了。

罗浮生早年经历过两次家庭变故。

第一次是他亲生母亲过世，父亲三个月后续弦取了一个外地来的寡妇，寡妇进门还带着个拖油瓶，比他年长两岁。他父亲把拖油瓶拉到他面前，说「他叫罗非，以后你们就是兄弟了」。成了他小妈的寡妇就站在男人身后，垂头紧张地揪着衣角。

其实罗浮生对这段记忆已经逐渐模糊，实在是隔得太久，生父后母的面目几乎记不清了。唯有罗非的样子清晰的可怕，仿佛是印刻在罗浮生脑海里。

第二次是他亲生父亲的过世。

很多事情他都不想追究，罗浮生惯会粉饰太平，只要现状还算安稳，他就不会去做那个打破微妙的人。但他同时也清楚，那个在背后推动事情发生的人也凝视着他。那个人可以一夕之间毁掉罗家，也能轻易地毁掉罗家留下的孤儿。

罗浮生感激老爷子的收留，也知道此事与「家族」脱不了干系。

成年之后他得到了进入「要塞」的允许。

沈巍第一次带他去玫瑰庄园，站在名为「昆仑」的超级计算机面前说它能知道世界上发生的一切。他暗示罗浮生可以去查罗家夫妇的死因，但罗浮生嬉皮笑脸地打岔过去了。但在他看似灿烂的笑容里，是被他小心翼翼束之高阁的仇恨。

他被老爷子收养之后，就和罗非分开了。

罗浮生知道这是老爷子的手笔，老爷子除了沈巍不相信任何人。他只相信人的软肋，他觉得罗浮生是个念旧情的人，罗非是他的软肋，他要真正融入「家族」就必须克服弱点。后来沈巍掌管「家族」，罗非重新回到龙城，成为了沈巍的左右手，帮他出席一些不方便露面的场合——话虽如此，但沈巍基本上不会在公开场合露面。

托他的福，罗浮生能重新和他的兄弟见上面。

罗非对他的过往避而不谈，而罗浮生却眼看时光倒流。他心里最柔软的对于家的概念，慢慢褪色凝结在罗非的身上。这份执念化作了失控的畸恋。几年后他俩就走到了喊着兄弟上床的地步。他想要罗非，想要独自占有他，想要永远留住他，同时他也必须更加强大，能比沈巍更好地保护他。

那曾是他最害怕的，老爷子身上最明显的特质。

罗浮生的睡意涌上来。半梦半醒之间，他听见房门被打开了，刻意放轻的脚步声来到他的床边。他的被褥掀起一角，一个潮湿孤独缺少安全感的人在他的身边躺下。

罗浮生几乎是下意识地把他拉进自己怀里，用自己的影子笼罩他。

“你怎么还没睡着？”

回应他的，是舒适又安稳的呼吸声。

 

 

【联动设定的彩蛋】

 

罗浮生统共睡了不到三个小时。

三个小时后，他和罗非就换上了黑色的三件套西服，准备去参加老爷子的葬礼。他的西服是罗诚从主宅带来的，一并带来的还有老爷子的死讯和主宅昨晚的变故。罗诚和他的手下都是一夜未睡，早上到罗非这里还顶着可笑的黑眼圈。

“沈先生说老爷子是心脏病发死的。”

罗浮生立刻注意到蹊跷：“我大哥说心脏病发你们就信了，你们有脑子没脑子？那成医生呢，她是主宅的医生，她怎么说的？”

罗诚紧张地左右张望后，才轻轻摇头：“我们一直没看到成医生。”

罗浮生几乎已经确定了老爷子绝非死于心脏病。

但如果老爷子的死不是意外，那还会是谁。能接近老爷子的人屈指可数，最多的就是沈巍，如果有一个人能杀了老爷子，也只有沈巍。怀着这个结果，罗浮生在主宅里见到了沈巍，老爷子死后，沈巍一直呆在书房里没有离开，活像个悲痛欲绝的孝子。可惜不管是「悲痛欲绝」还是「孝子」都与他这位兄弟无缘。

他已经是「家族」新的掌权人，在背后是病毒般渗入整个城市的信息。

罗浮生带着罗非，拨开人群上楼。他进去的时候，沈巍正在和几个管理人交接事务，罗浮生退到门外，等几个管理人离开又重新进去：“老爷子的死是不是……”

沈巍看了他一眼，一副事不关己的样子。

但他没有否认。他没有否认，就像是在罗浮生面前点着头亲口承认一样。

一瞬间罗浮生不知道该用什么样的心情面对此事，老爷子对他有恩也有仇，他曾经想过无数次要亲手报仇，但沈巍远在他足够强大之前就轻飘飘地完成了他的目标。他重重捶了一下书桌，舔着后槽牙道：“干嘛这么突然，这么多年不都演的好好的。”说着看了一圈也没看到赵云澜，又问他，“赵警官给你灌了什么迷魂汤，大哥你为爱弑父？”

沈巍抬眼，一股肃杀的寒意扑面而来。

“他知道了赵云澜。”

罗浮生一怔：“我没收到老爷子的任何指令。”

“开心动的手。”沈巍垂眸，语气舒缓而冷硬，“这件事是老爷子下的令，开心现在躲起来了。我要你去把他找回来，老爷子的葬礼需要我们兄弟都在场。”罗浮生对他的冷静感到匪夷所思，在他眼里沈巍现在是一个初尝了血肉滋味的恶魔，随时都会控制不住自己。

“你不会对开心……”

罗非出言打断罗浮生：“罗二少爷，你先去接他回来要紧。”

罗浮生直起身，没从罗非身上看到自己担忧的事，于是擦着他的肩膀出门。罗非目送他的背影消失在门外，心里小心地叹了口气。热水烧开了，他泡了一壶茶，刚盖上盖子就听沈巍清冷温润的声音从他背后传来：“你可以跟浮生走。”

“我从来没有这个打算。”

沈巍侧目：“他和我提了好几次。”他接过罗非递上来的茶，“之前他还不够格，所以我一直没有问过你的意思。但现在不一样，老爷子没了，没人能再控制他。”

罗非端着茶坐下，交叠修长的腿。

他换了一个能让自己感到舒适的坐姿：“可惜我在外的仇家实在是太多了。诚如沈先生所言，老爷子死了，也没有人能再控制我。”他笑，“罗浮生是「家族」的二少爷，早就不是我的兄弟了。但凡他有一点念着兄弟情义，也不会和我上床。”

“我希望你一旦做了决定，就永远不会后悔。”

罗非放下茶杯。

沈巍没动手里的茶，但眉眼间隐着一丝冰冷的笑意。

罗非放下空茶杯，走出书房在身后阖上门，望着站在一楼大厅前来参加葬礼的黑压压的人群。他上前，用手撑着栏杆，从他们的脸上看到了许许多多不一样的表情，再望远去是这座城市刚刚开始的日出。

“欢迎各位前来参加葬礼。”

“我是罗非，「家族」现任的总管理人”

 

【本章完】


End file.
